1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to therapeutic slippers used in conjunction with hot or cold packs to relieve foot pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foot problems such as swelling, cold feet, or burning feet, are aliments that affect a wide variety of individuals including the elderly, athletes and those who stand on their feet for prolonged periods of time. Though causes for these foot problems are numerous and varied, methods of alleviating these problems can be as simple as wearing insulated foot apparel for individuals having cold feet, or soaking the feet for individuals having foot swelling or temperature problems in the feet.
Problems associated with soaking the feet include requiring the individual to be seated and splashing water onto clothes or on the floor. Applying hot or cold packs allows a person greater freedom than when soaking one's feet; however, it is still problematic as a result of having to hold or strap the pack to the foot.
Some footwear has been developed that incorporates hot or cold therapeutic devices directly into compartments of footwear. These therapeutic devices are either removably placed or are fixed within regions of the footwear. Other footwear has been developed to warm or cool the feet through the outside body of the footwear by placing hot or cold emitting devices directly on the footwear. However, a need exists for footwear that can selectively receive and removably hold hot or cold therapeutic devices at the toes, the vamp area and the ankle, heel and sides of the feet. The footwear should also be able to be used without restricting a user's movement. Thus a therapeutic slipper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.